Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal: Cathy's Cats
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Here was my contest entry for Jimryu's hypno writer contest, however, I just learnt that cats weren't a topic included so I've lost, oh well. I hope I did a good job, but I know that there are many more talented writers out there than I, but it was something I wanted to do and had fun writing it.


Several days had passed since Yuma had won the Tag Duel of their Friendship Games against Tori and Cathy, who had been brainwashed by the power of Barian World, with the help of his teammate, Girag, who ironically had originally brainwashed the pair in the first place, as part of his plan for Yuma and Shark to be destroyed by their own friends and to take Yuma's Number Cards in the end, but Girag's plans were changed when he was forced to help Yuma win and take Shark's place.

Currently, Yuma, Bronk, Tori, Cathy, Caswell and Flip were leaving the school grounds and heading home in which the teen then stated. "Man, it's great that school is finally over. Now I can get onto more important things, like Dueling."

"Is that all you think about Yuma?" Tori questioned in a serious tone.

"Well, yeah. Dueling means the world to me." Yuma replied, which embarrassed Tori for a moment, before Yuma went on and said in a serious tone. "But I also think about other things, like you."

Hearing that caused Tori's embarrassment to immediately disappear and a small blush to appear on her face.

"You think about me?" Tori asked in a curious tone.

"Of course I do. I know you don't remember being brainwashed by Barian, but I was really worried about you." Yuma replied, before he then asked. "How are you feeling?"

Meanwhile, as Tori was talking, Cathy's jealousy took over and she thought to herself in a spitefully. 'Tori, Tori, Tori. She's always getting in the way of me and Yuma.'

However, it was then Cathy was interrupted when she heard Yuma ask. "And what about you, Cat?"

"What?" Cathy asked back as she had failed to hear Yuma's question.

"I asked if you were ok too after what the Barian's power did to you." Yuma asked, in which Cathy replied. "Other than having no recollection of our Duel, I'm fine."

Hearing that Tori and Cathy were back to their old selves and showed no signs of other forms of mind alteration made Yuma smile, in which he then opened up out his Deck box and asked in an enthusiastic tone. "Now that that's settled, who wants to Duel?"

However, before any of Yuma's friends could reply, a familiar male voice called out. "Hey guys wait up!"

It was then Yuma and the others turned to the source of the male voice to see Ray running up to them out from a nearby alleyway.

However, before anyone knew what happened, Ray suddenly tripped forward and knocked himself and Yuma to the ground, causing most of Yuma Cards to fall out of his Deck box and scatter across the ground around them.

"Ray?" Yuma questioned in a confused tone.

"Sorry about that, Yuma. I kinda fell asleep in class and when I woke up, you guys were gone." Ray replied in an embarrassed tone, before the orange-haired teen said cheerfully as he got to his feet. "So I took the Ray way to catch up."

"I thought our group looked a little smaller than usual." Bronk then stated as he helped Yuma up.

"Everything looks smaller compared to you." Flip then pointed out in a teasing tone, referring to Bronk's weight.

However, before Bronk could reply, a strong gust of wind swept through the area, causing Yuma to cry out as most of his Deck and Number Cards were swept up by the wind.

"My Cards!" Yuma then cried out as he jumped around, desperately grabbing any Cards that had yet been blown out of sight, in which Astral then appeared beside Yuma and told him in a serious tone. "Yuma, we must get those Cards back at any cost."

"I know, because without them... I'll never be able to Duel again!" Yuma replied in a whining tone.

"That may be true. But some of the Cards that were lost were Number Cards. And without them I will never regain my memories." Astral replied, before he said. "Also, I fear what would happen if they were to wind up in the hands of those who serve Barian."

"Well then what are you two waiting for?" Tori asked, which ceased Yuma and Astral's conversation and caused the teen to ask. "You mean go through all of Heartland City and look for my Cards?"

"Not by yourself, silly." Tori replied cheerfully, in which Caswell then proudly told him. "You've got the Super Secret Number Card Investigation Club to help you out."

"Thanks guys. You're the best." Yuma said, as he and Astral both smiled, before the winner of the World Duel Carnival quickly bolted for it, hoping to find the Cards he had lost as soon as possible, as he yelled out. "I'll meet you back at the school grounds in half an hour, and if you find any Number Cards be careful cause they may try to corrupt or control you."

"Right!" Yuma's friends replied, before they each split off from one another to rebuild Yuma's Deck and get back his Number Cards back, except for one, Ray, whose smile faded and a serious expression crossed his face.

It was after everyone had left that Ray headed back into the alleyway, and as he did, the orange-haired teen noticed two Cards lying on the ground beside a couple of bins.

And it was after Ray had picked them up that a dark red aura encircled him as he was now holding the Trap Card Nitwit Outwit and Number 34: Terror-Byte (0/2900).

However, instead of being consumed by the Number's power, the dark red dark aura simply faded away, in which Ray showed no emotion to the Number's attempt to corrupt him and simply headed deeper into the alleyway.

-Sometime later, in a section Heartland City-

While the others had gone solo to find the Cards missing from Yuma's Deck and his Number Cards, Cathy had managed to quickly gather around 12 Monsters, Spells, Traps and 8 Number Cards, which didn't even so much as emit an aura when Cathy picked them up, all thanks to the help of her feline friends.

"Thank you, my friends for all your help." Cathy said happily, which made all her cats let out a pleased meow, before the gray-haired girl then told her cats. "But we still have more Cards to collect. Maybe then Yuma will pay more attention to me."

It was then as her cats left to find more Cards, Cathy closed her eyes and began to blush as a fantasy of her and Yuma played out in her mind.

-In Cathy's fantasy-

Cathy and Yuma were alone together, standing on the balcony of her mansion as the sun was setting and the cat Duelist was handing the teen a pile of Cards.

"Thank you, Cathy for returning my Cards." Yuma happily said as he gently took the Cards from Cathy's hands, softy caressing them as he brought them away from her and put his Deck away.

"Oh, it was nothing." Cathy replied, when all of a sudden, and to her surprise, Yuma placed his hands on Cathy's again, causing the friend of felines to blush deeply, before the Winner of the World Duel Carnival then told her. "But it was."

It was then Yuma said as he moved his face closer to Cathy's. "Cathy, I'm sorry I failed to see how amazing you are in the past. You're the greatest girl in all of Heartland City and I was a fool for not seeing it earlier."

"What about Tori?" Cathy then asked in a curious tone.

"Tori means nothing to me compared to you." Yuma simply replied, before he pulled Cathy's hands forward, so their bodies were close to one another, and asked her. "Cat, will you be mine?"

"Oh, Yuma." Cathy replied breathlessly, before she and Yuma closed their eyes and engaged in a passionate kiss.

However, it was then the pair broke from the kiss and Yuma asked curiously, sounding exactly like Tori. "Uh, Cat, what are you doing?"

-Back in reality-

Cathy quickly opened her eyes to see she was back in Heartland City, alongside her cats, however, the cat Duelist was no longer the only human around, as Tori was standing by Cathy's side with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright?" Tori asked in a concerned tone, which confused the friend of felines and caused her to question. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I saw you acting kinda weird before. You had your eyes closed. You were moving your hands around and you were muttering." Tori replied, which caused Cathy to worry a little before she tried to explain. "Oh. Well, you see... I... I..."

Tori then interrupted and asked in a worried tone. "Were you possessed by one of the Number Cards?"

"Yes. But I was able to resist it." Cathy replied, as she was relieved Tori unknowingly thought of the perfect lie to protect herself.

"Good work." Tori said in a cheerful tone, before she got more serious and told Cathy. "But remember what Yuma said. Be careful with the Number Cards cause they may try to control you."

It was then Tori began to head off for more of Yuma's Cards, while Cathy watched her leave as she clenched her hands into fist and thought to herself in a jealous tone. 'I wish I could control you, then maybe you'd get your claws out of Yuma.'

But it was after Cathy had made her spiteful wish, a sudden silver light shone from the extra Deck box she had obtained to carry Yuma's Cards, which caused the gray-haired girl to shield her eyes with her right arm and ask out loud before the cat Duelist was enveloped by the intense light. "Hey, what's going on?"

-Moments later-

Cathy slowly brought her arm down as the light died down, but as she did, the cat Duelist was greatly confused as she was no longer in Heartland City, no, she was now standing on the balcony of her mansion, just like in her fantasy, only now there was no Yuma, the sun had set and the moon had risen, which shone an unusual shade of red.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Cathy questioned, in which an unknown voice replied. "We are inside your mind."

"And who are you?" Cathy then questioned in a more demanding tone.

It was then Cathy received her answer when the moon rotated, revealing that it wasn't the moon, but a giant eyeball, which shocked her, but the friend of felines was about to be shocked further, as silver coloured slime started to ooze from the eyeball, pouring out the ooze, before it then wrapped around the eyeball in a cone shape, as the ground then cracked open beneath the abnormality, revealing a massive yellow coloured ring, competing the transformation, which shocked Cathy as she immediately recognized it as Number 11: Big Eye. (2700/2000)

"You!" Cathy called out in a shocked tone as part of her never expected or wanted to see that particular Number Monster again, before the friend of felines questioned. "What do you want?"

'There is no need to go on the offensive for I only want to help you.' Big Eye told Cathy.

"You want to help me? Then get out of my head!" Cathy replied in an aggressive tone, before Big Eye then said. 'I am serious. I only want to help you.'

Nice try. But I'm not falling for your tricks. Cathy replied in an unconvinced tone, before the friend of felines turned around to avoid Big Eye's manipulative gaze.

However, Cathy was unable to ignore the colossal sized Monster when she heard its voice talk to her though telepathy. 'You cannot ignore me.

Cathy Get out of my head! I'm not letting you manipulate me again! Cathy screamed out in fear as she closed her eyes and clasped her head with her hands, however, the cat Duelist's efforts to stop Big Eye from getting to her mind were all in vain when she heard it continue to talk to her. 'Listen to me Cat. Like I told you before I only want to help you. I know you have no reason to trust me for what I did to you or your friends, but after Yuma defeated the one who called himself Fortuno, I had a change of heart.'

'I find that hard to believe.' Cathy mentally replied as she had started to calm down, but was still distrustful towards the Monster that had manipulated Utopia and tried to steal Yuma's soul.

'Believe me or don't, but not all of the Number Cards are evil.' Big Eye stated, before the Spellcaster Type Monster then asked. 'And think of how much good Utopia has done alongside Yuma and Astral?'

Hearing that made perfect sense to Cathy and made her feel as though there was truth within the Monster's words, in which the cat Duelist then turned around to face Big Eye, eyes to eye, before Cathy then asked. "Then why do you want to help me?"

'I know you are gathering Yuma's Cards back for him, but what you don't know is that all but Number 39 will locked up within Yuma's key. Sealed away with no freedom.' Big Eye replied, before it went on and said. 'However, that's where you come in. If there is anything you desire then I shall desire it, too. But you can only have this if you accept my power. Do we have a deal?'

Hearing that she could have whatever she desired caused Cathy to smile, before the same silver light that had enveloped her began to radiate around her body, in which Cathy's smile turned sly and she replied with the same amount of slyness in the gray-haired girl's voice. "Deal."

-With Tori-

Tori smiled as she had just found another Card for Yuma, and it was one of his Number Cards, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant. (1800/1800)

However, as Tori was about to pick the Number Card up, she interrupted from her duties when she heard meowing coming from behind her, in which Tori then turned around and was greeted by a clowder of cats, which Tori immediately recognized as the very same cats she played with when she was supposed to be having a fashion contest against Yuma.

"Oh, hi there." Tori greeted the cats happily, before she told them. "But I'm afraid I don't have time to play with you right now."

It was then Tori turned her attention back to Number 20: Gigi-Brilliant, only now one of the cats was standing beside it, and when Tori tried to grab the Number Card the cat placed its paw on top of it before Tori could pick it up.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time to play. I need that Card for my friend." Tori then explained in a more serious tone, in which the cat then responded by looking up at Tori for a moment, before it looked down at Giga-Brilliant tapped its paw on the Card and then turned its head to the right.

"Are... Are you trying to tell me you know where another Number Card is?" Tori then asked the cat curiously, in which the cat replied with a cheerful 'meow', before it took its paw off of the Number Card.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Tori questioned as she picked the Number Card up and put it away, before she happily requested. "Take me to that Card."

-Moments later-

Tori had followed the cat's directions and she was now standing outside an old abandoned warehouse, in which she then turned around and asked the cats. "So this is where the Number Card is?"

Upon hearing Tori's question, the cats all began to meow proudly, which made Tori smile and head into the warehouse, but not before thanking the cats, completely unaware it was all a trap.

As Tori entered the abandoned warehouse, she took in her surroundings, which included old crates throughout the room, rusted chains hanging from the rooftops and broken machinery scattered across the room, however, none of that mattered to her, as in the centre of the warehouse was a Number Card.

Wasting no time, Tori rushed over to the Card and picked it up, revealing it to be Number 11: Big Eye, however, it was then a familiar female voice told her in a sly tone. "Time for a catnap."

And before Tori could react, she felt a sharp pain in her neck, which caused her to lose consciousness as she fell forward and onto the floor, revealing that behind her was her attacker, Cathy.

Cathy then walked up to Tori, squatted beside her unconscious form, before the friend of felines removed Number 11: Big Eye from Tori's hand, smiled slyly as she was encircled in the silver aura, in which Cathy then held the Number Card out at the unconscious Tori, which began to glow silver too, as the cat Duelist set her plan in motion.

-Around the same time-

Just outside the school grounds were Yuma and Astral, who had collected all the Cards they could find and were now waiting to see if their friends had managed to rebuild Yuma's Deck, in which all but Tori and Cathy were alongside the teen, handing him the Cards they had found, but the winner of the World Duel Carnival was still several Cards short from a complete Deck.

"Ah, man! I'm still missing a ton of Cards!" Yuma whined.

"Not to mention only have 39 out of 50 Number Cards have been returned." Astral replied, before he commented. "Hopefully Tori and Cathy were able to find the Cards you were unable to."

"You're right, Astral." Yuma replied with a newfound enthusiasm, before he then went on and said. "But Tori and Cathy aren't here."

"You guys haven't seen them have you?" Yuma then asked Bronk, Caswell, Flip and Ray.

But before any of them could reply, a familiar female voice called out. "Perhaps we can help."

It was then Yuma, Astral, Bronk, Caswll, Flip and Ray turned around to see the Kastle twins making their way over to the teen and his friends, which caused Yuma to question in curiosity and confusion. "Shark? Rio? What are you guys doing here?"

"Who cares what Rio is doing here." Bronk commented happily as he blushed a little, but it was then Yuma received his answer when Shark held out his right arm, showing he was holding a pile of Yuma's Cards.

"Here." Shark said simply.

"My Cards!" Yuma exclaimed joyfully, before he said as he placed them back in his Deck box. "Thanks you two. I owe ya big time."

But it was then Shark told Yuma simply. "You don't owe us anything, Yuma. Tori was the one who found those Cards, she only gave them to us to give to you."

Hearing that confused Yuma and made him question why Tori wouldn't have just came herself, but it was then Rio interrupted Yuma's thoughts and said in a serious and worried tone. "There is something else, Yuma. She told us that she wanted to meet you in the centre of Heartland City alone, but she was acting and dressed really weird."

"What do you mean acting weird?" Yuma asked.

"Well, when we found her, she was standing around in the same place like a statue and when we approached her, she said she wouldn't move or leave until you arrived." Rio replied, in which Yuma then replied in a serious tone. "Well if Tori wants to see me, then I'm coming."

And it was before any of his friends could say or do anything that Yuma shot off and headed to the centre of Heartland City, and as he did Astral, who was floating by his side, asked. "Yuma, there is still one Number Card missing. Do you think it may have a connection as to why Tori could be acting the way she is?"

"I don't know. But we'll find out soon enough." Yuma replied.

-Sometime later-

After several minutes of running, Yuma had arrived in the centre of Heartland City, where the teen took in his surroundings until he came across Tori, who was no longer in her school uniform, but now, was dressed entirely differently.

Tori's outfit now consisted of burnt orange coloured knee-high boots and gloves, which were in the shape of cat paws and feet and had sections of dark brown on them.

A sleeveless dress adorned Tori's body, matching the colour of her gloves and boots, in which, Yuma and Astral could see that Tori's new outfit had a fake tail coming out of the back of her tailbone region, which was dark brown at the tip.

And lastly, a set of flame coloured cat ears were sticking out of her head, confusing Yuma as to why Tori was dressed the way she was, it seemed more like something Cathy would wear, however, the teen decided to see what was up with Tori first.

"I got your message, Tori. Everything alright?" Yuma asked, as the Winner of the World Duel Carnival made his way over to Tori, who was facing away from him and was just standing completely still, just like Rio had said.

However, she didn't respond, which caused the teen to slowly approach Tori, lift up his left arm and question. "Hey, Tori. You ok?"

It was when Yuma was about to place his hand on Tori's shoulder, but before he or Astral knew what happened, Tori suddenly shot around, took a swing at Yuma and knocked him to the ground.

Yuma then watched in confusion and shock as Tori ran away, and to add to the confusion, she ran on all fours but it was then Astral snapped the teen out of his thoughts and senses when he asked Yuma in a serious tone. "Yuma, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Was only Yuma's reply, before Astral told the winner of the World Duel Carnival. "Tori stole your key!"

It was then Yuma looked down and was shocked to see Astral was right, making the teen guess that Tori must've taken his key when she knocked him down, however, there was no time to waste, in which Yuma quickly got to his feet and chased after his thieving, and possibly Number possessed, friend.

-Later, after pursuing Tori for several minutes-

Yuma and Astral arrived at the front of an old abandoned warehouse and watched as Tori entered, in which Yuma began to run after her, soon to learn it was all a trap, when the second he and Astral were inside, the rusted roller door behind them suddenly shot down, locking them all inside.

It was then Yuma squatted down and began to try to pull the roller door back up, however, it was far too heavy for him.

"Sorry. But you're not going anywhere, Yuma, nya." Yuma heard Tori tell him in a distant tone, in which the teen turned around to see Tori was facing him, revealing that her eyes were glazed over and under someone or something's control, as she sat on all fours.

"And the door won't release until you challenge my owner." Tori then said.

"C'mon Tori, snap out of it." Yuma called out to his entranced friend, however, Tori showed no response.

And it was then a female figure slowly stepped out of the shadows, and once they were in full view, Yuma was shocked to see it was Cathy, who was no longer dressed in her school uniform, but now adorned her black cat ensemble, as well as her Duel Disc and Duel Gazer, which confused the teen as to what Cathy was doing inside with him, Astral and Tori, but received his answer as the gray-haired girl then said, as a silver aura encircled her form. "Hello Yuma. I see Tori was successful in bringing you to me."

"Good work, my pet." Cathy then said, as she took Yuma's key away from Tori, placed it around her neck, before the gray-haired girl began to scratch behind her left ear, confusing Yuma when Tori began to purr.

"Cat?" Yuma questioned in a confused tone, before he demanded. "What have you done to Tori?"

"It's not what I've done to her but what my latest Card has done." Cathy replied as she stopped paying attention to Tori and focused it on Yuma.

Cathy then held up Number 11: Big Eye, which shocked Yuma and Astral, before the winner of the World Duel Carnival then said in concern for the cat Duelist. "Listen to me, Cat. You have to fight the Number's control over you."

However, Yuma and Astral were both confused when Cathy smiled slyly and replied with the same amount of slyness in her voice as the silver aura around her faded. "I'm afraid you have it backwards."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuma asked in a puzzled tone.

"I believe what Cathy is telling you is that she has perfect control over herself, her actions and of the Number Card. I also sense Cathy is telling the truth and is indeed behind all this." Astral replied.

"You've got that right, Astral." Cathy then said, which shocked both Yuma and Astral, which caused the teen to ask in astonishment. "Hold on! You can see and hear Astral now?"

"That's right, Yuma. And it's all thanks to my newfound power." Cathy replied, referring to her Number Card, before the friend of felines then told Yuma slyly. "But now you won't."

It was before Yuma could ask what Cathy was talking about, the gray-haired girl suddenly held out Number 11: Big Eye directly at Yuma, in which the Number Card suddenly let out a wave of silver energy, which caused Yuma to shield his eyes momentarily.

But it was after the silver light faded Astral had vanished, in which Yuma began to look around frantically for his friend, but stopped when Cathy told him. "It's pointless looking for Astral."

"What have you done to him?" Yuma questioned in a demanding tone.

"I simply sealed him within your key. So he wouldn't bother us or be harmed during our Duel." Cathy replied, which then caused Yuma to question. "A Duel? You did all this just so you could Duel me?"

"That's right, only there are some wages for this Duel." Cathy replied, which peaked Yuma's curiosity and caused him to ask. "What kind of wages?"

"If you win, I'll gladly give you back your Number Card and will release Tori from my control and Astral from your key." Cathy replied, before the friend of felines told Yuma slyly. "But if I win, you must become my slave and obey any command I give you."

"You've got yourself a deal, Cat. Cause I don't plan on losing!" Yuma stated in a determined tone to save his friends.

But before the Duel could start, Cathy suddenly snapped her fingers, in which Tori stood up and left momentarily, only to return with a set of clothes, in which Cathy then told Yuma as the brainwashed Tori walked up to the teen and handed him the clothing. "Lastly, one more condition. You must wear the clothing provided by my little slave."

"Are you kidding me!? I'm not Dueling dressed in this!" Yuma replied in disbelief.

"Fine then, have it your way and say goodbye to Tori thinking for herself." Cathy replied, which made Yuma groan in frustration, before the winner of the World Duel Carnival took the clothing from Tori, made his way behind a section of boxes and changed into the clothing provided to him.

And several minutes later, Yuma stepped out, no longer wearing his school uniform, but was now dressed in a similar outfit like Tori's, the only differences were that Yuma's outfit consisted of a sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts, but other than that, he was dressed up just like a cat, which didn't go well with the teen, particularly as he had to wear a collar around his neck.

Which had: Name: Yuma

Owner: Cathy

Engraved on a gold medallion.

"Ah, man. I look so stupid in this. And I can't even pick up or hold my Cards with these dumb paws." Yuma whined, in which Cathy told him. "Don't worry about the paws, Yuma. You don't have to wear them while we Duel."

'But afterwards, you'll be wearing whatever I tell you to, my pet.' Cathy thought to herself slyly, before she licked her lips.

Hearing that caused Yuma to immediately remove the paws and throw them to the floor as the winner of the World Duel Carnival prepared to Duel to save his friends.

"Duel Disc, go! Duel Gazer, let's roll." Yuma yelled out, as his Duel Disc was fastened to his left arm and his Duel Gazer was placed over his left eye, before the "Augmented reality link established." The familiar female voice that would signal the beginning of each Duel said, before Yuma and Cathy called out simultaneously. "Let's Duel!"

Starting Scores:

Cathy: 4000

Yuma: 4000

"I'll start this Duel off, Yuma. I draw!" Cathy stated, as she drew the sixth Card from the top of her Deck, before the friend of felines said simply. "I'll just Summon Cat's Ear Tribe (200/100) in Attack Mode and end my turn."

Meanwhile, Astral was trapped within Yuma's key but was still able to watch the Duel, hoping that Yuma would plan his moves carefully, but knowing the teen, he would most likely rush into Attack and fall into every trap Cathy would set up for him.

Seeing Cathy Summon such a weak Monster in Attack Mode and have no face-down Cards to protect it confused Yuma, however, the winner of the World Dueling Carnival had no time to question her strategy or motives as he knew he had to do whatever it took to win the Duel and save Tori and Astral.

"Then it's my move. Get set to get decked!" Yuma shouted, as he drew the sixth Card from the top of his Deck, before he announced. "I Summon Gogogo Giant!" (2000/0)

"Now time to deal some Damage!" Yuma stated, before he called out in a commanding tone. "Gogogo Giant Attack!"

However, as Gogogo Giant shot forward and charged at Cathy and her Monster, a sly smile appeared on her face, in which the gray-haired girl suddenly stated. "Nice try, Yuma. But you've fallen right into my trap."

"What are you talking about?" Yuma questioned in confusion, as the teen thought he was safe as there were no visible Trap Cards on the Field, in which Cathy explained. "I activate the special ability of my Cat's Ear Tribe. Now, since Gogogo Giant is targeting my poor little kittens, my Monster reduces the Attack of your Monster to 200."

Yuma could only watch as Gogogo Giant's Attack was reduced to 200, before his Monster and Cathy's Monster pulled their right arms back, in which the behemoth and cat trio then slammed their fists against each other's, which in turn created a massive explosion, causing Yuma to shield his eyes with his right arm for a moment from the explosive impact.

But it was when the dust had cleared from the Monster's blast, Yuma could see both sides of the Field were now empty, as his Gogogo Giant and Cathy's Cat's Ear Tribe were both sent to the Graveyard, which frustrated him and caused the teen to say. "I guess I'll just end my turn with two face-downs."

"My move. And I Summon Cat Boy!" (1400/1400) Cathy announced, as she placed the aforementioned Card on her Duel Disc, in which a young masked male dressed in the same outfit Yuma was forced to wear, including a set of fake paws, appeared before the Cat Duelist, which caused Yuma to question. "So that's where you got the idea for this stupid costume?"

"That's right. Though it looks far better on you." Cathy replied, before she licked her lips, however it was then she went on with her turn and said. "But don't think I've finished my turn just yet cause now I activate Cat Boy's Effect."

"When Cat Boy is on the Field, I can Special Summon Cat Girl (1200/1600) from my hand to join him." Cathy told Yuma, before the female feline joined her male counterpart on the Field.

"But these two won't be around for long cause I now Overlay Cat Boy and Cat Girl. With these two Monsters I build the Overlay network! I Summon Cat Girl Magician!" (2000/1800) Cathy exclaimed, as both of her Monsters were each engulfed in a dark brown light, before they shot off into the air, twisting around each other, before a portal opened up in front of Cathy, in which both lights then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy as Cat Girl Magician appeared on the Field.

"This isn't good." Yuma stated in a somewhat worried tone.

"For you it isn't, but for me it's purrfect." Cathy replied, before the feline user announced. "And it's going to turn into a complete catastrophe, cause I now activate my Cat World Field Spell!"

It was then the scenery changed from the rusted and worn-out warehouse to a beautiful field, green grass adorned the ground; giant pillars arose and as did a massive cat statue, in which Cathy then said. "And thanks to Cat World, Cat Girl Magician 's Attack is increased by her original Attack. That brings Cat Girl Magician Attack power up to 4000."

"4000 Attack Points!?" Yuma questioned in a shocked tone, before the winner of the World Duel Carnival then commented nervously. "This isn't going to be pretty."

"You've got that right, Yuma." Cathy replied, before the cat Duelist commanded. "Go, Cat Girl Magician and Attack Yuma directly with Cataclysmic Clobbering Blast!"

Following the command, Cat Girl Magician then fired a wave of dark pink energy from her sceptre right at Yuma, in which Astral yelled out in concern. "Yuma!"

However, it was then Yuma announced. "It's not over yet, Cat. I activate Clean Barrier - Clear Force! And thanks to this Trap, your Field Spell is negated for one turn. Meaning your Cat Girl Magician's Attack is returned to 2000."

"That may be true, Yuma. But that won't stop my Cat Girl Magician from tearing your Life Points in half!" Cathy replied, before Yuma cried out as he was struck in the chest and knocked to the floor, as his Life Points were reduced to 2000, in which the gray-haired girl then placed two Cards in the first and second Spell/Trap Card slots of her Duel Disc and told Yuma. "And to end my turn, I'll just Set one Card face down. Your move."

Current Scores:

Cathy: 4000

Yuma: 2000

"My go then. I draw!" Yuma announced, before the winner of the World Duel Carnival then called out. "Goblindbergh (1400/0) take to the skies!"

"When Goblinbergh flies to the front lines, it can pick up a Level 4 or below Monster from my hand and transport it to my Field. So say hi to Gagaga Magician!" (1500/1000) Yuma explained, before the three bi-plane flying goblins dropped a large steel container, which opened up, revealing the masked magician, but neither of Yuma's Monsters were going to be on the Field for long as he then exclaimed. "And now it's time for some Overlay action with Gagaga Magician and Goblingergh! With these two Monsters I build the Overlay network and Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia!" (2500/2000)

It was then Gagaga Magician was engulfed in a dark purple light, while Goblinbergh was engulfed in a bright yellow, before the pair shot off into the air, twisting around each other, before a portal opened up in front of Yuma, in which both lights then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy as Yuma's signature Monster appeared on the Field.

"Go, Utopia and Attack Cat Girl Magician!" Yuma called out, before Yuma's ace Monster drew out his blades and prepared to strike at Cat Girl Magician.

"Sorry, Yuma. But you forgot that your Clean Barrier - Clear Force Trap Card's Effect is over, which means my Field Spell returns all the Attack Points Cat Girl Magician had lost last turn." Cathy stated, however, she was confused because Yuma didn't seem the least bit concerned or worried.

"I know." Yuma replied as he smiled, which confused Cathy, before the winner of the World Duel Carnival then announced. "So that's why I activate my Quick-Play Spell: Numbers Impact!"

"Now since I have a Number Monster with 1000 Attack Points less than your Monster, I can raise my Monster's Attack equal to the Attack of your Monster!" Yuma explained, in which Utopia's Attack rose from 2500 to 4000.

"Impressive." Astral commented, before he went on and said to himself. "And since both Monsters have the same Attack, neither player will take any Damage. And furthermore, since Utopia is a Number Card, he won't be Destroyed."

However, it was then Cathy called out. "Sorry to disappoint you, Yuma. I play my face-down: Gold Coins for Cats! Now since Utopia Attacked Cat Girl Magician half of your Monster's Attack Points are added to my Cat Girl Magician Attack Points!" (4000→6000)

Yuma then held up his Gagaga Magician Card and announced. "I'm not out yet. I activate Utopia's ability and stop his own Attack!"

"Playing Defense won't help you win, Yuma!" Cathy stated slyly, but it was then Yuma smiled and replied in his own sly tone, before he exclaimed as he played another Quick-Play Spell Card. "That's where you're wrong. Cause I now activate another Spell Card from my hand! Double or Nothing! Now Utopia can Attack again, only his Attack power is doubled!" (4000→8000)

"And now Utopia, go with Rising Sun Supreme Slash!" Yuma exclaimed, in which Utopia then charged at Cat Girl Magician, his twin blades shone an intense gold, before Yuma's ace Monster struck Cathy's Monster, Destroying her and inflicting 2000 Points of Damage to the cat Duelist's Life Points.

"Your move, Cat." Yuma then said, in which Cathy smiled slyly and thought to herself. 'That's right, Yuma. Keep thinking your winning, little do you know your falling purrfectly into my little trap.'

Current Scores:

Cathy: 2000

Yuma: 2000

"First, I activate the Spell Card: Greedy Cat." Cathy announced, as she displayed a Card with an image of Rescue Cat (300/100) standing next to the Pot of Greed, which had been knocked over, in which, all the Cards contained within it were scattered across the floor. "And thanks to this Card, we both get to draw one Card for every Cat Monster in my Graveyard."

It was then Cathy and Yuma each drew four Cards from the top of their Decks, in which a sly smile appeared on the cat Duelist's face and then she announced. "Next, I remove another Cat Monster from my hand to Special Summon Replicat!" (0/0)

It was then a Cat concealed in a black cloak appeared before Cathy, which confused Yuma as to why she would Summon a Monster with no Attack or Defense Points, however, Yuma was about to find out when Cathy then played a second Spell Card and called out. "I activate: Mimicat. Now, by banishing the top five Cards from the top of my Deck, I can steal any Card from your Graveyard and use it as my own."

Suddenly Mimicat shot out from his Spell Card, rummaged through Yuma's Graveyard, before he pulled out Gagaga Magician Card, ate it and transformed into the chain covered Spellcaster.

"And now, I activate the ability of Gagaga Magician and change him from a Level 4 Monster to Level 7 Monster." Cathy told Yuma, before she went on and stated. "But that's not all. Next, I activate Replicat's ability. Now I can select any Monster on my side of the Field and my Replicat is treated as that Monster. So say hello to Gagaga Cat Magician!"

Replicat then pulled off its cloak, which left Yuma speechless for a moment as standing in Replicat's place was another Gagaga Magician, which was exactly like his, only the newly created Spellcaster had a set of cat ears poking out of the sides of his visor, as a cat tail swung around behind his legs.

"You turned your Monster into my Monster?" Yuma questioned in a confused tone, in which Cathy replied sly. "That's right. And now I activate the new ability of Replicat, and just like Gagaga Magician, I change him to a Level 7 Monster."

"Uh-oh." Yuma then said in a nervous tone, as the winner of the World Duel Carnival knew what Cathy was planning.

"And now prepare yourself, Yuma, cause I now Overlay my Level 7 Replicat and Level 7 Gagaga Magician! With these two Monsters I build the Overlay network! I Xyz Summon Number 11: Big Eye!" (2700/2000) Cathy exclaimed as Replicat and Gagaga Magician were each engulfed in a dark purple light, before the pair shot off into the air, twisting around each other, before a portal opened up in front of the friend of felines, in which both lights then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy as the colossal sized Monster appeared before Cathy, which stared down menacingly as it towered over Yuma and Utopia.

"This is not good for Yuma." Astral thought to himself out loud in concern for his friend, before he went on. "If Big Eye's ability is activated, Yuma will be at a major disadvantage."

"Big Eye, Attack Utopia!" Cathy suddenly commanded, before the Number Monster charged at Yuma's signature Monster, which confused him and Astral as to why Cathy didn't use Big Eye's ability to take control of Utopia and strike Yuma down in one direct Attack.

"I activate my Trap Card: Xyz Weight! Now Big Eye loses 800 Attack Points for each of its Overlay Units!" Yuma quickly called out as he came back to his senses, before Big Eye's Overlay Units transformed into chains, in which the colossal sized Monster lost 1600 Attack Points. (2700→1100)

"Excellent. Now that Big Eye has less Attack Points, Yuma will be able to counter its Attack and Destroy it." Astral then stated in a pleased tone, however, he was still a little concerned as to why Cathy hadn't used Big Eye's Temptation Glance or what she was planning.

"Utopia, counter Big Eye's Attack with Rising Sun Slash!" Yuma exclaimed, in which Utopia withdrew one of his blades again and struck the chained up Big Eye, creating a massive explosion and inflicting 1400 Points of Damage to Cathy's Life Points.

"All right, I did it! Big Eye is history!" Yuma stated in a highly enthusiastic tone, but it was then he heard Cathy's voice tell him from behind the dust. "Don't be so sure, Yuma."

Yuma was confused as to what Cathy meant, but received his answer when the dust settled, and to Yuma's shock, Big Eye was still on the Field, without so much as a scratch on it.

"No way!" Yuma called out in a shocked tone, before the teen stated. "I Destroyed Big Eye."

"I'm afraid not, Yuma. Because I activated my Trap Card: Paws for treatment!" Cathy replied slyly, as her second face-down Card had flipped up, revealing a Trap Card with the image of Mimicat, who had bandages covered around his chest, his right arm in a sling and an X shaped bandaid on the left side of his head, which was being applied by Injection Fairy Lilly. (400/1500)

"Thanks to this Card, any Monster with 'Cat' in its name cannot be Destroyed by Attacks this turn." Cathy explained.

"But Big Eye doesn't have 'Cat' in its name. It doesn't even have a 'C'." Yuma pointed out, in which Cathy replied slyly. "Oh, did I forget to tell you that when Replicat is used as Xyz material, the Xyz Monster is treated as a Cat Monster for the remainder of the Duel?"

Hearing that caused Yuma to groan in frustration, before the teen then said. "I Set two Cards and end my turn."

Current Scores:

Cathy: 600

Yuma: 2000

"And I end this Duel. I have to admit that as always Yuma, you Dueled amazingly and played your role purrfectly." Cathy then said as she drew the top Card from her Deck, which confused Yuma by her statement.

But before Yuma could question what Cathy was saying, she was encircled in the silver aura again, only this time it radiated with more power then the previous time, in which the cat Duelist then exclaimed. "Witness, Yuma, as I combine Big Eye with its Overlay units! Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution!"

Yuma and Astral could only watch in shock as Big Eye shut its massive eye and its ring broke into eleven pieces and slowly rose above the Spellcaster Type Monster, before tons of small spikes emerged all across its being.

"Behold, Chaos Number 11: Big Eye Master!" Cathy announced as Big Eye's evolution was complete, which caused Yuma to question in shock. "You turned Big Eye into a Chaos Monster? How is that possible?"

"I have mastered the power of Big Eye." Cathy replied, before the friend of felines then announced. "And now to show you the true power of my Monster!"

"I activate Big Eye Master's special ability. For every Overlay Unit, Big Eye Master cannot Attack for every Overlay Unit removed." Cathy then explained, as all three of Big Eye Master's Overlay Units were absorbed into the Chaos Number Monster.

"Wait? That means Big Eye Master Can't Attack for three turns." Yuma stated in confusion, before the winner of the World Duel Carnival then questioned. "What are you up to, Cat?"

However, Cathy then announced. "Thanks to Big Eye master's special ability, I can take control of any Cards on your side of the Field for every Overlay Unit I used."

"Big Eye Master, use Chaos Gaze!" Cathy then commanded, in which every single one of Big Eye Master's spikes opened up, each revealing a menacing eyeball, which then began to glow a bright silver, before Utopia was encircled in the same silver aura and was pulled over to Cathy's side of the Field by the Monster's manipulative power.

"Utopia!" Yuma called out in concern for his signature Monster, before the teen let out a frustrated groan, but knew that if Cathy Attacked, either of his face-downs, Battle Break or Impenetrable Attack, would help him stop Utopia from Attacking him, and within his hand was Monster Reborn, Ego Boost and Comeback!, which would win the Duel for him, so no matter what would happen, Yuma would win on his next turn.

Or so he thought when all of a sudden Yuma's face-down Trap Cards flipped up, revealing themselves to Cathy, which made the cat Duelist smile and caused Yuma to question. "Hey, what's going on?"

"What's going on is that Big Eye Master's ability not only allows me to take control of your Monsters, but also your Spell and Trap Cards." Cathy replied.

"No way!" Yuma called out in shock, before Battle Break and Impenetrable Attack broke into pieces and then materialized on Cathy's side of the Field.

"This is why Cathy had Big Eye Attack Utopia instead of use its ability on Yuma's Monster. She wanted to keep as many Overlay Units attached to Big Eye so she take control of every Card on Yuma's side of the Field. Yuma has lost." Astral stated to himself solemnly.

"Time to end this Duel!" Cathy called out, before the gray-haired girl exclaimed. "Utopia, Attack Yuma directly with Rising Sun Slash!"

Doing as commanded, Utopia withdrew one of his blades again and struck Yuma in a vertical motion, knocking the teen across the floor, before he fell onto his back, as 2500 Points of direct Damage were inflicted to his Life Points, costing him the Duel and his fate.

Ending Scores:

Cathy 600

Yuma: 0  
As the Dueling holograms faded, Yuma was about to get to his feet, but before he could, Cathy suddenly pounced on top of him, pinning him down, which caused the teen to struggle underneath the cat Duelist.

However, it was then the teen stopped when Cathy suddenly placed her hands on the sides of Yuma's head and stared deeply into his eyes.

And before Yuma could act, Cathy's eyes began to glow silver, in which the winner of the World Duel Carnival began to suddenly feel lightheaded, before Yuma's eyes then glazed over and his mind was left vulnerable for Cathy to manipulate.

"Yuma, can you hear me?" Cathy asked in a curious and sly tone.

"I hear you, Cat..." Yuma replied in the same distant tone as Tori, in which Cathy then smiled, seeing the teen she had admired for long under her complete control, before the friend of felines told the entranced Yuma. "Yuma, you will listen to everything I say and believe everything I say is the truth."

"Everything you say is the truth..." Yuma replied in a monotone voice, in which Cathy then licked her lips and called out. "Tori, put Yuma's gloves on him."

"Right away, nya." Tori replied in an obedient tone, before she picked up Yuma's gloves and slipped them over his hands.

"Yuma, while you are human, you prefer to act like a cat, but more accurately, my cat. You are all mine. You love to obey me, just like my other pet, Tori. And you love me as your owner and mate." Cathy then told Yuma, implanting the mental commands into the teen's mind, before the cat Duelist then said, sealing the deal. "Yuma, when I kiss you, you will awaken, but not as Yuma Tsukumo, but as my adoring pet."

Cathy lowered her head and kissed Yuma passionately, in which she closed her eyes and mentally smiled, as the kiss felt so wonderful, just like her fantasy, but unlike her fantasy, it wouldn't have to end.

It was then Cathy broke from the kiss and asked as she got to her feet. "How do you feel, Yuma?

In response Yuma smiled at her and let out a happy meow, before he repositioned himself on all fours, moved over to Cathy and began to nuzzle against her leg in a show of affection, which made the gray-haired girl very happy, Yuma was now all hers'.

But it was then the friend of felines was a little surprised when Tori moved around her leg and began to nuzzle it, showing her love towards her owner, as well as wanting some love and attention, in which Cathy lowered herself and gave Tori a quick, yet gentle and loving kiss on the lips, before she stood back up and told her new cats. "Come, my pets. Time to go home."

The end.


End file.
